30 Theme Challenge  AkuRoku
by J3SA
Summary: This was originally that 100 theme challenge, but i found it cut down to just a 30 theme and i figured, i didn't really want to write 100 stories, cos you know.. im lazy and can't really be bothered. Ha ha ha. So I'm just going to do the 30 theme.


**30 Theme Challenge – AkuRoku. **

This was originally that 100 theme challenge, but i found it cut down to just a 30 theme and i figured, i didn't really want to write 100 stories, cos you know.. im lazy and can't really be bothered. Ha ha ha. So I'm just going to do the 30 theme. If I decide I want to continue perhaps I'll do the ones that I skip.

Anyways, onwards to the challenge. I'm going to TRY and update at least once a day with a new theme, but sometimes I have other stuff going on and can't write. Or I'm having writers block.

Umm, I think I'm going to make it like an ongoing story and use the themes as the base for the plot of that chapter. But they WILL NOT flow like a normal fanfiction, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it was all over the place and just plain damn confusing. But even then.. I'll try my hardest.

Most of it will be in Roxas' POV but some of it I will do in other characters POV's, mainly Axel's because you know.. It's an AkuRoku. [This doesn't mean it won't contain other pairings, it just means this is the main pairing and this is the pairing all the themes will be based around]

Enjoy!

**Author:** J3SA

**Title:** AkuRoku 30 Theme Challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the kingdom hearts series that are used in these fanfictions. I honestly wish I could, but unfortunately I don't.

_**INTRODUCTION:**_

A story of two best friends, two boys, to separate beings who come together to form a bond, to form a love that no other has ever experienced. The hardships and loss they experience, the good moments and the bad, everything they do and everything they see all has some sort of a purpose to what will happen at the end. You could say it's fate or destiny, not that there is such a thing for one that is a Nobody.

And that is exactly what these two are. Nobodies. Destined to remain Nobodies until they finally reach the Organisation's goal of creating Kingdom Hearts. They dream of the day that the hearts that were rightfully theirs are returned. The day they can truly feel what they think they feel. It's not possible for one Nobody to feel any sort of feeling for another. In fact it's not possible for a Nobody to feel anything other than pain.

The pain of emptiness, the pain of knowing that they are nothing but an empty shell with an image, an image of a person that they were at one stage.

But then, something happens. Something that wasn't expected. Something that was thought to be completely impossible until it actually happened.

The organisation was overthrown. By a young boy.. Sora.. and his friends.. Riku.. and Kairi.. What was it that was so special about those three. Why did they have such power? Noone was supposed to be able to defeat the Nobodies.

And then something else happens. A bright light is seen. And then everything is black. Everyone is dead. Every except 8 specific ones. 8 who have been chosen above all others to complete a task. But how can one complete a task when they don't know what the actual task is? They haven't been told. They don't remember anything. They are given false memories and a false life. Will they ever remember what has happened in the past? And if they do what happens?

_Sora._

_Riku._

_Kairi._

_Demyx._

_Zexion._

_Namine._

_Axel._

_Roxas..._

_Beep Beep Beep._

_No, too early.. shut up!_

_Beep beep BEEP!_

_Ugh, Fine already ! I get it, I get it..._

The boy threw his pale hand out from under the covers and straight down on top of the Harry Potter alarm clock beside the bed. It hit at an awkward angle though and the alarm went crashing to the floor. It's beeping still going off. The boy groaned from beneath the covers and threw them back finally. Focusing his blue eyes on the ceiling the boy exhaled a gentle sigh. He really detested mornings.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes gently and swung his feet over the side of his bed, he was met straight away with a rush of cold air. He had completely forgotten that it was winter. The middle of winter. So it was absolutely freezing. He shivered and quickly slid his feet into a comfortable pair of slippers. Sighing with relief he leant down and picked up the alarm, he flicked it across the stop the alarm from beeping any longer.

"You up yet?" He asked, looking across the room at the unmoving body that was in a bed almost identical to his own, the only thing different was the sheets. He rolled his eyes when he didn't receive a response. He should have known that his brother wouldn't be up yet. He never woke up on time.

By this point it's probably about time you're introduced to our male protagonist.

Roxas Strife, your normal 17 year old male. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Has a twin brother. Sora Strife, almost identical to him, only with brown hair.

The two both attend Twilight High School along with their friends Riku, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi and Namine. Who will of course be introduced later on.

They all consider their lives to be pretty normal and boring. They go to school. They go home. They do their homework. They hang out.

Love? That's an off side thing. Or what they think is love. None of them truly know what love is, but then again, who does? Who knows what true love is? And whose to say none of them have it? In their eyes they do.

Sora and Riku. Child hood best friends. They have recently confessed their feelings for each other and accepted their newfound relationship together with open arms and they take each moment as it comes.

Demyx and Zexion, and on and off couple. Total opposites. Some people are curious as to how the two of them have remained together for so long without murdering each other.

Kairi and namine. Both single. Both straight. They aren't really looking for a relationship at the moment. And if something happens, then it happen.

Axel and Roxas. Now theirs is interesting. The two have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember, and now all of a sudden there seems to be something going on between the two. They are often sneaking off together. They fight more than they used too as well. And if someone mentions the two being in a relationship, they get very defensive.

Normal right? Anyone would consider this as a normal group of friends who do normal things like any other normal teenager.

_**Verum**____**tamen**____**ut reveletur**__**...**_

Skipping ahead in time to the very same day at Twilight High School.

"Shut up you stupid ass hole! Just because you THINK you're right, doesn't mean it's the truth!" The blondes eyes were hard as he glared across the table at a fiery red head who looked just as angry as he did. The two were in one of their normal arguments again. The rest of the group had grown used to these daily arguments. Most of them were about the same thing too. It got annoying but they knew it wouldn't take the two to get over it.

The red head rolled his green eyes and flicked a piece of rubbish across the table,

"Get over it, Roxas. I'm right, you're wrong. Just deal with it." He replied, he kept his voice calm thought his eyes were hard.

Roxas shook his head and frowned harder,

"For the last goddamn time a Wii is nowhere near as good as an Xbox!" He yelled.

Yes, the two were so immature that they could fight over which gaming system was better, and an argument like this could go on for hours.

A Silver haired male stood up from his place at the table, instantly all eyes were on him,

"Seriously you two, Shut the hell up and just fuck each other already!" He growled before picking his bag up and storming off. All eyes at the table watched as the teen walked off, none looking as surprised as the blue pair and green pair.

Sora, Roxas' twin, rolled his eyes and stood up,

"Seriously guys..." He sighed gently, slinging his bag over his left shoulder, "Riku's right you know.. You guys should just fuck each other and get it over with." He walked off in the same direction as his silver haired boy friend.

Axel and Roxas both looked at each other with stunned expressions on their faces. What the hell had that been about? They both knew they were thinking the same thing.

Demyx and Zexion both stood up at the same time, offered the two apologetic smiles and walked off in a different direction to the other two.

Roxas looked over at Axel and chewed his lower lip softly. Things tended to get kind of awkward once every one else left and it was just the two of them.

Axel smirked,  
>"So Roxy..." He started.<p>

Roxas knew exactly what was coming next. He stood up and shook his head,

"Don't even think about it." He said, Axel's smirk widened, Roxas frowned, "Don't. Even. Imagine. It." He demanded before picking up his stuff and walking off, leaving Axel alone at the table.

Axel shrugged his shoulders lightly, a blonde boy with an attitude problem could be fun to imagine in that way. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

And so ends the introduction. Yes, I know. It was pretty boring and poorly written. I'm hoping I can get away with saying it's past midnight and I'm absolutely exhausted after working today..?

I hope you liked it anyway.. It will get so much better after this. Once I can start with the actual story and not just an introduction thing..

Please review if you read it? I like to know what the readers think of it.. And whether or not I should even bother to continue really... 'Cause I don't want to put a lot of effort into writing something if it's not even interesting. Ha ha.

So pretty please review. ^_^

Next chapter is: _**Love...**_

Oh and I should add:

**TRANSLATION:**

**Verum****tamen****ut reveletur**** = The truth it yet to be revealed. [Latin]**


End file.
